Eclipse
About Eclipse The son of Luna and Sol (Family Tree) and heir to the Moon Pack, Eclipse's name continued the trend of celestial names. He had two mates over the course of his life; Twilight, who unfortunately passed away, and Angel. He and Twilight made a good team and raised their first litter of pups with very few problems. Though half their pups died, they still enjoyed taking their remaining pups, Atlas and Nightlight, to the Summer Hunting Grounds. The next year Twilight got sick and died as they neared the Summer Hunting Grounds with their litter of all-girls. Eclipse mourned greatly but moved on and got a second mate in Angel. He had his second all-female litter but only one died this time. Appearance Eclipse was a dark colored wolf. His back was mostly splotched with black and dark gray. Eclipse's legs were gray, fading out to white on his paws. He also had a patch of white under his chin. His eyes were yellow. Personality In the first episode with Eclipse Seri said that he is a fast and very smart wolf but not necessarily very strong. Eclipse enjoyed hunting, particularly at night. He even tried to take down a bull elk, but suffered a fatal kick to the head before he could deal the final blows. However, this turned out to just be a terrible nightmare. He cared deeply for his pups, playing with them whenever he returned from a hunt. He loved Twilight too, and took a few years before returning to Slough Creek with Angel. Eclipse is a very playful and caring wolf and a good father to his pups. He is also kind and adventurous. He was devastated when Twilight fell ill and tried his best when she would not come for the pups. He was the first wolf to unlock the secret den in Slough Creek. Eclipse was rather adventurous too, inspecting a broken wagon wheel he found and being the first Moon Pack wolf to travel to Lost River. Theme Song This song shows Eclipse's new life until he saw his pups die in front of him. Then when he looks down at the heirs and wolves grown up and die, he now knows that is life. Eclipse's Litters Eclipse's First Litter Eclipse had his first litter of three males and one female at the Bison Peak den, hoping to have more luck there than his parents. 'Nightlight '''had pale grey fur with scattered patches of white on his forelegs and face and darker, redder fur along his back, sides and hind legs. As a pup he was rather weak but he grew stronger as he aged. He became the heir to the Moon Pack. '''Celestial '''was mostly dark grey with almost white red paws. She was killed by a stranger wolf from a neighboring pack. Nightlight and Atlas prevented their father from rescuing her, presumably by accident. She was a very playful pup and pounced on one of her siblings shortly after she left the den. 'Atlas '''had brown hindquarters with a bit more of a tawny tint than his siblings and lighter brown fur for his forelegs that reached up to his face. He was a goofy pup that loved wandering and was was a Daddy's Boy, often getting in the way. He became the founder of the Stormy Skies Pack. '''Solar '''was a male with pale grey fur with some faint red patches. He was named after his grandfather, Sol. Solar was picked off by a coyote while Eclipse was chasing away a different coyote. He was also very playful, especially with his sister Celestial. You can see them both playing and then wandering off together at 12:40 in Episode 11 (Eclipse Moon Pack). Solar also had a tendency to walk in circles like his namesake, Sol. He has taken more food than his siblings on multiple occasions and was the plumpest of them all. Eclipse's Second Litter Eclipse had his second litter at the Saddle Meadows den. Eclipse had reached the Rendezvous Point with his pack when Twilight's illness first showed up, causing her to fall behind, wander aimlessly and fail to rejoin her pack or even acknowledge her mate, resulting in the four female pups starving to death. '''Lyra '''was a red-brown female. '''Galaxy '''had Eclipse's pinkish-red coat with that grew darker on her back until it was an even dark red. '''Dawn '''was a very dark brown coat. She was very close with Dusk until the two died of starvation. '''Dusk '''was a dusky grey with more orange fur on her snout and legs. Eclipse's Third Litter After the tragic death of Eclipse's second litter, followed by the passing of his mate, Eclipse is given a final chance to end his story on a happier note with his new mate, Angel. His third litter was considered a Christmas Special. '''Tinsel '''was a dark-furred female with a tan tint in some lighting. '''Holly '''was a grey female with some bold tawny fur mixed underneath. Holly was slain by a coyote while Eclipse was fending off an eagle. '''Mistletoe '''was grey like her sisters, but her fur was more brown than grey. '''Vixen '''looked similar to Holly with the grey fur, but she had more pink-red undertones. Trivia * Eclipse gave the ancestor challenge 'Alone' to Rain, in which she had to kill a bull elk on her own Category:Moon Pack Wolves Category:Twilight Category:Angel Category:Wolves Category:Eclipse